She walked away
by Wee Auntie
Summary: What would you do for someone you love? Hailey is faced with that same problem. Keep openly loving someone or walk away. Warning has to do with racism and mention of hate crime. Takes place before Zay moves to New York and meets up with Riley and the gang. Please review this one shot and tell me what you think. Will later tie into Riley's Loss. OC's are my characters only. Thanks


I don't own Girl meets world. Warning: What one does to protect their love from a hate crime.

One shot please leave me a rewiew.

He was moving to New York. The chase had been fun but now its gone. He will be gone and will never know.

Isiah "Zay" Babinoux had been chasing her and she was too afraid.

The heart ache, what people would say, more importantly what her daddy would say and do.

"Races don't mix! Never every date someone that is not of your own kind Hailey. I mean it you do and it will mean you chose another race over family."

"But daddy! I...I...I'm in.." a slap across her face was loud enough to make her mother cringe and cower in the living room. Hailey fell to the floor with her fathers red handprint on her cheek.

"No buts Hailey. You are never to speak to that boy again. If you do then you can forget about going to college'" Her father yelled as he towered over her.

She waited for him after school. Her dad wouldn't be home for a few hours. She could afford to be a little late. She loved him fiercely. A true young love that she would protect no matter what the cost to her heart.

Zay walked up to her and gently placed a kiss on her hand. He was so polite and a old fashioned gentleman. A true Texas gentleman was so hard to find. Now she would have to let hers go.

"Hey sugar, I haven't seen you all day. Where you been hiding yourself?"

"Mr. Babinoux I have to break up with you. Your not my type and I can't be seen with a Military brat."

"Mr. Babinoux? Military brat? Is that some kind of code? Your not my type? Hailey I'm confused what's going on." His beautiful chocolate eyes shattered her resolve for a moment. She was about to play it off as a joke. Right before she could tell him the truth she chickened out. Her father had spies all over.

"Sorry Mr. Babinoux you are a Military brat and you are not worth my time. Good day to you sir." Leaving a stunned Zay in her dust she ran home. She couldn't stand to see the look on his face when she broke his heart. Her father's angry words of hate rang in her ears and mind as she collapsed on her bed.

"He is a negro Hailey!"

"Races don't mix!"

"No daughter of mine will ever betray her race!"

"If you ever are seen in public with him, you will never see him alive again!"

"I am so so sorry Zay." She silently whispered the day she watched him say goodbye to his friends at school his last day there. She shut her locker door before quietly walking away from the boy she loved. Tears slipped from her face and his as he watched her from the corner of his eye walking away.

"Zay, don't go after her man." One of his buddies said.

"Yeah man she flaked out on you. If she truly cared for you she would had stayed with you." Another agreed.

"Don't worry we will make her regret giving up on you two." Billy Joe his cousin said before his sister smacked him on the back of the head.

"No don't give up on her Zay. Guys leave her alone. Did you all not see the bruise on her face the day they broke up? The cheerleader captain said that she saw her dad hit her. When Jenny past the house walking her dog, she could hear him yelling at her. She didn't know what Hailey did but I know the girl. She loves deep and protects those she cares about. If she loves you like I think she does; then whatever the reason it was a good one. Let her be Zay just don't forget her or hate her. There is enough hate in this world to go around." With that Layla pulled Billy Joe away saying their mom was there to pick them up. Hugging her cousin goodbye they left.

Zay walked home slowly thinking about why Hailey just walked away from them. Nothing made sense to him. He walked to the park and sat on the swings. Nothing came to mind until he left. He took the short cut through the trees to his house. There in the clearing was Hailey, she was crying her eyes out talking to herself. Quietly Zay walked closer to her not wanting to scare her or be seen by her. She was alone and he was now close enough to hear her. He felt rude eaves dropping on her. Yet he had to know why his best friend besides Lucas would break up with him after only a week.

"...I love him Lord. Please keep Zay safe for me. I know he is hurting and probably hates me now. But Lord Daddy threatened to kill him if I continued to see him. I don't want to hurt him Lord. I am so confused right now. Your commandments say "Honor thy father and thy mother" But how can I honor hate Lord? You say to love those as you love yourself. Daddy demands that I hate him. I cant hate him. I love Isiah Lord with all my heart and soul. He is my best friend and was my boyfriend. What was I supposed to do? Honor my fathers wishes and be a good little white girl and hate anyone of another color? Or follow my heart, and see him beat Isiah or kill him for us being together. Please Lord watch over Zay for me and keep him safe. Please help him forgive me and let us see each other again one day. Please change my daddy's heart and teach him to love and not hate others Lord before its too late. Amen."

Hailey did not know Zay was behind one of the trees and left the clearing. She had just enough time to make it home before her dad got home. Zay stepped out with tears of love coming out of his eyes. In that instant he felt peace about the break up. He now understood that she did love him. She loved him enough to want to protect him no matter what the cost. That was the true reason why she walked away.


End file.
